HackEx Clebs
THE HACKEX HALL OF FAME The follow list of people are the people who changed Hack Ex the most. These are the ones who formed us. LEADERS OF GROUPS BigBlue (Blue) Blue was probably the most popular person in Hack Ex at one time. He created the group The Protectors, now known as The Enforcers, and recruited many hackers to his group using his amazing talking skills and his large invite message. He gave the drama in Hack Ex a huge push forward, giving others the motivation to join, create and participate in groups. The Protectors became one of the strongest groups in Hack Ex (if not the strongest). The Enforcers were created after the purge of all member below level 25, and their numbers dropped significantly, but they were still very powerful. Blue was the person to never surrender to a threat and would almost always react violently. He had many allies and many foes and his allies looked at him as a leader and a hero, while the foes perceived him as a power-hungry deceiver. Blue claimed he left Hack Ex because it wasn't a good game, but some believe he quit because his account was banned and his own group members sided against him after he deleted a member to resolve past problems. Once he left, he put his Co-Owner (Red) in charge. Blue still posts on the Wikia now and then. Mclovin It (Mclovin) He got his name from the movie "Super Bad". Mclovin is rumoured to be the first to create a group in Hack Ex. Mclovin and Anonymous created a group named "Shadowbots" (Anonymous left and Mclovin was in full control), it was named after an app on the play store. Mclovin used to thrive in Hack Ex, is the O.G., if you will, of Hack Ex. Mclovin is a pretty chill guy, not a pride bringer, but a really fun guy. He never used pride to grab people to join his group, instead he talked to them like a cool guy just wanting to make his way around Hack Ex, and since he was one of the first people here, he became popular. Mclovin has recently expanded the Shadowbots onto "The Hacker Experience", but not many have joined. Logikrew (Logik) Logik used a mix of Blue's talking skills and Mclovin's fun side to bring awareness to his group (L.O.G.I.C). Logik joined Hack Ex and created LOGIC on July 4th, but it should be noted that LOGIC is one of the largest (if not the largest), group in Hack Ex. LOGIC is very organized, with a large amounts of other groups inside of it. Logik himself can be very professional and very chill. You can have a conversation about moving LOGIC over to Band, to a group named "Limon lend". Gatorgurl (Gator) Gator is known best for her kindness and generosity. She is one of the most powerful players of all of Hack Ex, when I say that, I mean that her level and amount of power she actually has on the game itself is amazing. She was once the leader of a group named "Illest" but then for personal reasons, left and created a group named "Hall of Heroes". Gator is one of the founders of the "Butler", which allows her to have most of the power she has on Hack Ex. Gator is likely the most respected person in Hack Ex. If you ever need bitcoins, pm her lol. Co-leaders N0n0 (N0n0man) He co-leads the Enforcers. He has "Fuck You" apps. He is often found on Line. He holds the record for having his game IP posted on Wikia. His IP been posted over 9,000 times all by different people. He is really nice, funny and caring. Many of the people respect him. Ben (Confidentiality) The Vice President of LOGIC. Ben joined LOGIC when he was only a level 12 and from the moment he joined he quickly rose up in the group. The timing he joined LOGIC was when Logik decided to make LOGIC a group led by him and even though Ben had just joined he was quick to give Logik a hand. Ben won the vote to become Vice president by unanimous decision and has been VP ever since. He's the man with plenty of ideas and continues to thrive to help make Hack Ex an entertaining place to be in. With the help of Ben, LOGIC has grown to having over 160 members and growing more and more everyday. Any ideas on how to make Hack Ex more fun and exciting should be taken up to him and he'll make it happen. V.I.P. (Very Important Players) Vorche (Wot) One of the best players to enter the game. Thanks to Vorche, players were given amazing hints and tips for all players to see on his website named Project X without even having to join a group. Lists of IPs to spam, groups in Hack Ex, and other helpful content was available to all players in Hack Ex. A great, laid back person to have a conversation with and very easy to get along with. Vorche was playing solo until he joined and became a part of L.O.G.I.C. and held the third highest position in the group as the Head Governor. To this day, no one has been able to fill that spot Vorche once had. I tell you wot m8 this dingbat was no Kat Chiller. Vorche has now retired from the game but his memory lives on. Infamous Players The Spy AKA StandBy (although that's not his real IGN, he made it up to infiltrate the group Chronik) Standby is an infamous celebrity. His main objective was to take down the Butler and in the process he has gained most of Hack Ex players as enemies. There are very few supporters of Standby, BigBlue was thought to be one, he might agree with what StandBy does, but they have no contact with each other whatsoever, in fact, StandBy couldn't care less about BigBlue. Standby used to infiltrate groups for the purpose of getting intelligence on the Butler and take incriminating screenshots of Hack Ex players (Butler users) and send them to the developer. Sadly, the developer doesn't seem to care about this. So now, StandBy's purpose has changed, he no longer infiltrates groups to gather information on the Butler, but to obtain Butler user's in-game IPs (and publicly release them) and hack them and steal their money. These are a few of his victims: Mclovin it, n0n0man, Kato, Ghost Wayne. Gatorgurl used to be one of his main targets, but after a conversation, StandBy realized Gatorgurl was a respectable person, and he decided not to attack her. There are some less important targets like Anonym8 and Vex. He is planning on hacking other people too. There will be future victims. He is constantly spying and gaining new enemies, enemies that don't realize they are going to be attacked because StandBy is undercover, and he usually does surprise hits. Non-Butler users are usually not StandBy's targets, but sometimes they support the Butler even though they don't use it, and they associate with Butler users, in those cases StandBy might consider them potential enemies, but they are not a priority and therefore relatively safe from any attacks. The spy has for a while given up on gathering information on The Butler, because he got all the information he needed, he got several conversations implicating Butler users and some of them admitting to using the Butler (which is against the rules of the game and is considered cheating). Unfortunately, the developer seems to have forgotten about the game or he simply doesn't care, so StandBy is no longer gathering info on the Butler.